Como un cencerro
by Aranluc
Summary: Las excentricidades de Tolón, un acaudalado vecino de AnkhMorpork. Esta historia fue escrita como un reto, a partir de unas imágenes tomadas al azar, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia.


Como un cencerro

By Aranluc 

Se llamaba Tolón, de los Tolones de toda la vida, y residía en Ankh-Morpork. Y estaba como un cencerro, lo cual no deja de tener su lógica. Tolón tenía una obsesión, y era la forma del disco. Para Tolón el disco no sólo era redondo, era esférico. Como una naranja, como una bola de billar. A todo el que se paraba a escucharle Tolón le decía que el disco era una bola. Y sorprendentemente la gente se paraba, escuchaba y asentía. Este dato sorprendente puede explicarse de una forma muy sencilla, Tolón era inmensamente rico. La gente se limitaba a asentir, poner la mano y esperar a que cayera algo, y siempre caía. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, alguien le rebatía:

Oye, en serio, que es plano.

Claro que no, hombre – decía Tolón - ¿No te has fijado que cuando los barcos se alejan mucho mucho de la costa se hacen muy chiquititos hasta que llega un punto en que parece que se caen?

Bueno, de hecho es que se caen.

Que no, hombre. Es que quedan debajo del horizonte.

Exacto, se caen del horizonte.

Pero Tolón no atendía a razones.

Una tarde decidió demostrar a sus conciudadanos que estaba en lo cierto. Viajaría en linea recta, daría la vuelta al disco y volvería por el otro lado. La gente no se lo tomó muy en serio, pero organizar una expedición marítima era algo extremadamente costoso y exigía una enorme cantidad de preparativos, es decir, un flujo de dinero constante desde Tolón a sus bolsillos, lo cual sonaba realmente bien. Así que todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

El día prefijado para la partida se organizó una enorme fiesta de despedida para Tolón y sus marineros, la mayoría de los cuales había decidido atracar en el próximo puerto y dejar que su capitán siguiese a la deriva el solito para caer por el borde, si es lo que deseaba. Se colocó en el puerto de Ankh un enorme baldaquino de flores debajo del cual un grupo de sacerdotisas de la orden de las Chirlider, ataviadas con túnica y coronadas de rosas, agitaban pompones de seda entonando sus cánticos sagrados en honor del osado capitán:

¡Dameunateee, dameunaooo, dameunaeleee, dameunaooo, dame una eneee! ¡Toloooon! – cantaban a coro.

El vino corrió como si fuera agua, copas y mas copas, hasta que ninguno de los asistentes estuvo en condiciones de unir un pensamiento con otro.

(Y ahora un momento para la publicidad.)

La Galería del Confeccionista tiene el gusto de presentarles los Pentáculos Artesanos Estrella de Quirm. Los mejores del mercado, hechos a mano uno a uno con esmero. Cada pentáculo es individual, y lleva la firma de su autor impresa en el borde. ¡No pierda esta oportunidad única de llevar a su casa la distinción del Pentáculo Artesano Estrella de Quirm! Si lo pide ahora, le regalamos un aprisco repujado. Oferta hasta fin de existencias.

(Volvamos con la historia.)

Ese fue el momento para que la Guardia de Palacio apareciera y apresara a Tolón. Éste, que estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para oponer resistencia, agarró una de las pértigas de los toldos y se defendió como un verdadero león. Es decir, como un verdadero león disecado. Apenas agarró la pértiga cayó de espaldas con ella en las manos, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y moverla al mismo tiempo. Para los guardas no fue muy dificil apresarle.

En el presidio del Palacio del Patricio Tolón fue sometido a las más refinadas torturas, incluida la de presenciar siete veces seguidas la ópera monumental en tres actos 'El señor de las copillas' íntegra, a cargo de la compañía 'El canto de la gnoma'. Eso era demasiado para la salud mental de cualquiera, solo que como Tolón ya estaba un poco loco, no le importó demasiado. Cuando los Gnomos ya empezaban a delirar por efecto de su propia música se decidió llevar a Tolón directamente ante el Patricio.

El Patricio de Ankh miró a Tolón de arriba abajo.

Verás, muchacho, has gastado un montón de dinero y tienes una enorme galera, y quieres tirarla por el borde del disco. Lo del dinero no me importa demasiado, al fin y al cabo eso es revitalizar el mercado, pero lo de la galera es otra historia. Dudo mucho que te dejen acercarte al borde, serás seguramente pasto de los piratas, y como da la casualidad que ellos no me pagan comisión alguna por sus delitos yo no saco nada en limpio. Es más, pierdo una bonita galera con un montón de mercancía en ella, tanto si te encuentras con los piratas como si te caes por el borde. Por eso he decidido no dejarte zarpar de Ankh. Si van a desvalijarte, que al menos sea alguien sindicado.

Pero Patricio – protestó Tolón – No voy a tirarme por el borde porque ¡no hay borde del disco!

El Patricio se inclinó en su silla, a los pies de la escalinata del Trono.

¿Perdón?

Si, verás, ¡El disco es esférico! Navegaré hasta el horizonte y volveré por el otro lado.

¿Cruzar el disco por abajo? ¿Quieres decir entre las patas de los Elefantes? Eso no es factible.

Claro que si, porque en realidad no hay elefantes. Ni tortuga. Es todo una superstición absurda.

Y Tolón comenzó a desplegar ante el Patricio su idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo. Lord Vetinari escuchó educadamente durante un rato, y cuando pensó que el hombre había terminado su exposición pasó a relatarle su propia idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo.

Al cabo de un rato Tolón decidió que el asunto del mundo redondo como una bola no era tan convincente, después de todo, especialmente después de que el Patricio le invitase a un partido de polo que se celebraría próximemente en el Palacio, donde la pelota sería, por supuesto, su cabeza.

Por fin Tolón se retractó, pero dicen los testigos que, para sí mismo, murmuraba:

Dirán que es plano, pero yo lo veo un poco curvo por los bordes.

Tolón pasó el resto de su vida en Ankh, sin acordarse de nuevo de su expedición. Aunque todas las mañanas, sin excepción, se daba una vuelta por la desembocadura del mal llamado 'río' Ankh para ver el horizonte y soñar.

Y dicen los que le vieron que seguía murmurando para sí:

Nada, que yo lo sigo viendo curvo.

Años después se descubriría que lo que Tolón tenía eran unas décimas de astigmatismo.

FIN 

(Apliquese el disclaimer de toda la vida, osea, los derechos no son míos y tal. Bueno, Tolón si es mío, y las Chirlider, y la compañía de ópera 'el Canto de la Gnoma', y la Galería del Confeccionista... bah, da lo mismo. Ya sabeis lo que quiero decir.)


End file.
